Unsettled Feelings
by UlquiFan4
Summary: That ring doesn't belong to you. You don't have the right to wear that ring. It belongs to Sasori-Danna. WARNING:SasoxDeixTobi Rated T for Language
1. Bittersweet Dream

"_Danna!" I yelled as I ran towards the figure walking further and further into the dark tunnel. Why can't I get closer to him? I'm running as fast as I can and he just seems even further away. He won't look at me, it's almost as if he doesn't even know I'm here._

"_**Why are you here brat?" **_

_My eyes widen. "Danna?" I reach out my hand trying to grab him even though he is to far out of my reach. "I'm here to save you!" I yelled at the fading figure. Suddenly I lost my footing and fell onto the icy cold black floor. I winced in pain. Sasori slowly turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't read. Was it Regret? Hate? Sorrow?_

"_**You can't save me."**_

What?_ I thought looking at him with pleading eyes. I sat up. "Then- Then let me help you Danna!" I pleaded. He walked towards me and kneeled next to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. He parted his lips as if he was about to say something to me but he didn't know what to say. Suddenly he pulled me into a tight embrace. My mouth opened but I too didn't know what say, instead I wrapped my arms around him just as tight. My eyes started to fill with bittersweet tears. _

_We stayed there silently, in the darkness, for what seemed like hours. Until Sasori finally said something "You've helped me enough". He looked at me and smiled warmly. His eyes glowed with joy. Suddenly the dark tunnel was filled with light and the icy black floor turned into lush green grass. Sasori released me and stood up. He turned around and started walking away from me._

"_Danna where are you going?" I tried to stand up and chase after him but suddenly my legs felt like lead and wouldn't let me move. Sasori then slowly turned in my direction again. He looked straight into my eyes with a look that simply said, goodbye. He then started to slowly fade away. I yelled and begged for him to stop and come back but he didn't seem to hear._

DANNA! I yelled jumping out of bed and falling onto the cold hard floor. Danna… tears started streaming from my eyes. _You were wrong about art Danna, art doesn't last forever because the most beautiful piece of art didn't last forever, and that art was you._

* * *

I am thinking about continuing this one but I'm not sure that I will. Please review!


	2. Realization

Yay second chapter. I wasn't planning on continuing this one but here it is. I kinda rushed this one though sry!. And again short chapters I don't know why but I can't make them longer :(. Once more sorry English isn't my strong suit.

* * *

_Damn it why is the sun so bright in the morning hm? _I thought to myself, rubbing my eyes. I look at the clock. 9:30. "HOLY SHIT I OVERSLEPT!" I yelled jumping out of bed. I started to run towards my pack where my clothes where when I tripped over something, or should I say someone.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, Good Morning Senpai! Why are you in such a rush?" My idiot partner said quickly surveying the room. "We overslept. And why are you on the freaking floor, hm?" I yelled at him.

Tobi thought to himself and stroked his chin as if he had a beard. "Tobi don't remember. Oh Well! Lets get ready to go Senpai! After all we overslept so leader is ought to be pretty mad at us for being late!" Tobi said jumping up off the floor.

I tried to refrain myself from strangling him. _How could a guy like that be in Akatsuki? Leader must be out of his mind. _Tobi ran over and out his cloak on, humming to himself. He ran over to the bedside table and picked up something. A ring, Sasori's ring. _That ring doesn't belong to you. You don't have the right to wear that ring. It belong to Sasori-Danna. _

I angrily stepped towards him and slapped his hand making him drop the ring. I quickly caught it before it hit the floor, then turned around and glared at him. "You don't have the right to wear this ring! This ring belongs to Sasori-Danna, Not You! Your just a stupid replacement! No your not a replacement you aren't even close! So don't you even touch this ring, hm!" I yelled at him. My blood was boiling. Tobi made a noise that sounded like he was scared or maybe hurt. He backed away from me, He could tell that I wasn't in a 'good mood'.

Then I suddenly realized what I saying. No. This ring is Tobi's now. Sasori-Danna isn't here anymore. I handed the ring back to Tobi. "Umm, s-sorry" I managed to say. I never thought that I would have to apologize to him of all people. I looked at Tobi. I bet under his mask he had a real confused look on his face. "We should leave now hm." I said walking towards the door, beckoning him to follow.

"Alright Senpai! Let's go!" He said skipping next to me.

_I never understand this guy, what with him? I just pretty much screamed at him and he acts like nothing happened? If that was Sasori he would've beaten my sorry ass. If that was Sasori. No. I can't think about this now I have important things to do. _I picked up my pace, hoping to get there as soon as possible, Leader is probably already pissed off enough.

* * *

After The Meeting

* * *

"Wow Deidara-Senpai, everyone really chewed us out!"

"Don't talk about it like it was a good thing! Your always getting me into trouble Hm!"

"Oh sorry!" He said with an awkward, kidding salute. I hit my forehead with my hand. Why was I given such a annoying incompetent partner? Why is he here in the first place? _Maybe that's how Sasori-Danna felt about me? Was I just as annoying? Damn it, I probably was. Arguing with him over almost every little thing. Why did him like me in the first place. Did he even like me?_ My trait of thought was broken by someone poking my face. I quickly swatted his hand away.

"What the hell was that for Tobi?"

"Deidara-Senpai looked sad so Tobi wanted to cheer him up!" Tobi said making several excited hand motions. I couldn't help but smile. _You know what, I think Sasori-Danna did like me. _

"Did Tobi help?"

_Let me help you Danna!_

"Yeah Tobi helped._"_

_You've helped enough._

* * *

_Wow, my sasodei turned into a sasodeitobi, wasn't planning on that one o.O anyway hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
_


End file.
